1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power conversion, and more particularly, to a power converter capable of lowering power wastage on standby.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional DC/DC converter is in the process of power conversion, there will be some power wastage and such power wastage lowers the efficiency of the conversion.
The requirement for the power density of the DC/DC converter is increasing as time passes by. To increase the efficiency of the conversion, in general, a power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) is applied to the second side of the transformer to serve as a synchronous rectifying switch element. Although such manner can indeed heighten the efficiency on heavy load, the power wastage is increased when the converter is driven, such that the power wastage is still generated, when no load happens, to incur lower efficiency.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,443,146 disclosed that the MOSFET is applied to the secondary side for rectification, having the aforesaid drawback, i.e. the power will still be wasted when no load happens.